Last Thoughts of a Dying Hedgehog
by Sorflakne
Summary: Sonic's final thoughts as he lays dying, and a final exchange of words with Robotnik. Rated T for mild swearing and a death.


Last Thoughts of a Dying Hedgehog

by Sorflakne

Legalities: Of course, I don't own the characters here, Sega, DiC, and Archie do.

(c) 2005 Sorflakne

Note: There are a few lines of speech in here, but they are not defined by the " " marks.

------

It burned.

That was the only thought that came to mind about the massive pain in my side as I lay on the cold metal floor.

A lucky shot, from the good doctor's blaster pistol itself, had caught me when I had least expected it. Damn him. He must've spent a long time on the practice range to pull that shot off.

I had been distracting him, running my usual 'circle him till he falls over dizzy' approach trying to buy time for the others to escape. By now they should be safely away, and wondering about me. But I would not be joining them. Even I knew my time was up.

Another burst of pain shot through me as I tried to stand. Even though there was a hole in my side, no blood flowed from it. The heat of the laser blast had cauterized it instantly.

Cauterized. Heh, bet you didn't know I even knew that word.

My legs failed to move for some reason. Something was wrong. I could feel the cold metal beneath my back, but not on my legs. I was paralyzed. That blast must've also hit my spine.

By now, there were a dozen SWATbots standing over me, arm blasters and blaster rifles aimed at me. But then they lowered their weapons and backed off. Wondering what was up, I looked around as best I could.

I saw him. Robotnik. He was striding towards me, a strut in his walk, grinning evilly. That bastard. I was his kill, he wasn't gonna let some lowly bucket of bolts take his glory from him.

I never really believed that a person's life could flash before their eyes. I mean, it's your entire life; it'd have to take longer than just a flash, right? But it happened.

Memories of my parents, followed by growing up in Mobotropolis with my Uncle Chuck went by. Then of Sally, Antoine, Rotor, and Bunnie. We spent a lot of time together as kids, almost to the point of being brothers and sisters.

The takeover, followed by years of hiding in Knothole, growing up together, honing our own skills until the day we were ready.

Tails. I had found him as an orphan when I was eight in the Great Forest. Me and him had become surrogate brothers within a short time.

Surrogate. Another word I bet you didn't know I knew.

Our missions into our former home. Disabling a power station here, destroying a factory there. Me tearing through the streets with SWATbots and hovercraft in hot pursuit while the others worked their magic.

Our other adventures, memorable in their own right and too numerous to list them all.

My friends. I would never trade them for anything, not even Antoine, even though we were at odds for years. All we've been through, seen, and done...words don't do it justice.

Sally. My chest tightened as I suddenly remembered that only last week I had told her I loved her. God. Why had I waited so long?

Why?

I snapped out of my reminiscence. Robotnik stood over me, grinning and chuckling in a way that would make the Devil himself quake. His pistol hung by his side in his right hand.

Why Sonic, he said to me mockingly, is there a problem?

Yeah, I'm looking at it, I shot back.

He chuckled again. Oh come now, boy-o, I know you can do better than that. Eleven years and you choose now to go blank on me? I feel insulted.

I glared up at him, attempting to sit up despite the pain and numbness in my lower back. Robotnik observed this, and his grin grew wider when I failed and fell back to the floor.

I never really thought it would end this way, you know, he said. I had always dreamed of seeing you placed in the roboticizer and turned into another one of my minions, perhaps the one that would have hunted down the rest of your pathetic resistance.

Fuck you, I spat.

He waved a finger at me. Tsk tsk, he said. Swearing will get you nowhere. He began raising his laser pistol. I'm a compassionate soul at times, he said, and I feel obliged to end your suffering. He aimed the pistol at my head. Any last words?

I stared long and hard at the Big Round Guy, who was waiting patiently.

Know this, Bullethead, I began, you will never win. Even if it takes till the end of time, even if we fail, there will be others. You can never kill freedom. It lives in all of us. Not even roboticization can completely remove it. In the end, you will lose.

Touching, Robotnik said. I had no idea you were capable of such thought. But, he aimed the pistol, even if I do lose, I will know that I defeated you, Sonic Hedgehog.

He squeezed the trigger.

A flash of red light engulfed my vision, followed by blinding pain. I felt my entire body jerk.

Whiteness. A white I didn't think possible.

Then-


End file.
